Confederacy of Independent Systems
The Confederacy of Independent Systems or the CIS '''or commonly known as the '''Separatists or the Separatist Alliance, were a group against the Galactic Republic. The Separatists moved away from the Republic since they were too corrupt. The heroic General Grievous was their true leader while the Separatist Council was back-up for the CIS. However, the Galactic Republic and Darth Vader killed all of the Separatist Leaders and the Jedi during 19 BBY. The people who still fought for the Separatist New Order, had holdouts and later joined the heroic New Confederacy of Independent Systems. Confederate Droid Army The Confederacy had a massive Droid Army made by the Techno Union and the Trade Federation. The Confederacy later on got more people to build different Droids classes so they can win the war, and defeat the Republic. Confederate Navy The Confederate Navy contained several warships created to help transport Battle Droids across the galaxy when they were protecting planets. History Forming the Confederacy was led by Count Dooku.]] Following the Invasion of Naboo, secession spread through out the evil Galactic Republic's failing government to it's many worlds due to it's increasing corruption and it's mindless beuracracy of the Senate. Commerce guilds and trading corporations became dissillusioned when the Republic started passed laws on taxation on all trade routes. All these worlds, guild and corporations then came together under former evil Jedi Master Count Dooku was able to sway thousands of systems to his Separatist movement to prepare for a fight against the Republic. These elements started to band together with Dooku at it's head. They then started to call themselves the 'Confederacy of Independent Systems. '''It's membership included the heads of the Trade Federation, the Techno Union, the Corporate Alliance, the Commerce Guild and the InterGalactic Banking Clan. The Republic refused to acknowledge the CIS as a formal government, to make sure that they were not legitimized. Clone Wars march to battle on Geonosis.]] The Confederacy then rallied it's armed forces to their cause, to eventually chat with the Republic. The Trade Federation, despite the Republic ordering them to downsize it's droid army after the Battle of Naboo, built up their army in secret for the CIS armory with help from other factories and factions, such as the Techno Union. Worlds such as Hypori and Geonosis had their foundries build billions of battle droids ready to fight for the Confederacy while Dooku continued to rally more Star systems to the Separatist cause. However the Republic found out about what the Confederacy was planning when Obi-Wan Kenobi spied on them. For over 3 years, the Confederacy and the Republic would fight the Clone Wars, while many died on both sides. Unbeknown to both sides until too late, the War was merely a plan set by Darth Sidious to bring about Sith domination of the Galaxy. AD-W4 In the early days of the war, the evil Grievous hired the droid mercenary AD-W4 to oversee the Separatists' operations on the planet Hissrich. Grievous admitted that he would have liked to do so himself, but could not as he had an entire droid army to command. So AD-W4 served as commander of the droid forces on the planet, and battled with Mace Windu and his Jedi squadron. Ultimately, AD-W4 was defeated and Hissrich was lost to the Republic. Rugosa .|left]] Later, the evil Galactic Republic aimed to create a base to combat the Confederacy in the Outer Rim Territories. At Rugosa, Yoda went to negotiate with King Katuunko, but Asajj Ventress and her Battle droids intervened. Ultimately, the mission proved successful as the spirited fighting of the Jedi impressed Katuunko, who agreed to ally with them. Meanwhile, the heroic CIS had to retreat. The ''Malevolence Half way during the war, the Confederacy was doing very well, capturing many planets. However the Confederacy's fortune turned and began to suffer numerous defeats which led to the Outer Rim sieges. The Confederacy was led by Dooku and Gen. Grievous. Also the Confederacy attempted to use super weapons such as the heroic Malevolence's ion weapons but the villainous Republic destroyed it. : General Grievous.|left]] Grievous would lead the Droid Army into victory in many battles against the evil Republic. One such victory was when he overwhelmed a Republic battle group at Faleen, and was easily able to capture the planet. Rishi Later, Separatist droid forces attempted to capture Rishi Station so that a Separatist fleet could attack the sinister Republic cloning factories on Kamino but were repelled by Clone troopers, who managed to warn the evil Republic. As a result, the Separatists were forced to withdraw their fleet from the orbit of Rishi moon. Republic forces under General Skywalker and Admiral Yularen later destroyed a heroic Separatist fleet commanded by Grievous during the Battle of Bothawui. Grievous escaped on his personal starfighter Soulless One. Skywalker and R2-D2 gave chase but their Delta-7B Aethersprite-class light interceptor was damaged in a meteor storm. Skytop Station Skytop Station, a repurposed Trade Federation core ship, served as a listening post for the heroic Confederacy. It was built by the Hyper-Communications Cartel. It had been used to detect republic transmissions, and was used to figure out that the republic planed to make a treaty with the Toydarians on Rugosa. In response Ventress was sent to interfere. Sometime after the Bothawui battle, the republic droid R2-D2 was captured by heroic General Grievous, who hoped to dissect the astromech in order to extract Republic secrets that were imbedded within its memory core to help their heroic CIS. Republic forces infiltrated the station in order to rescue the droid. Their mission turned out successful, they proceeded to destroy the station, but 2008 Grievous hero was able to escape in the Soulless One. Vassek Later, General Grievous was ambushed by sinister Jedi and Republic forces led by General Kit Fisto. Grievous survived the attack and Fisto was forced to flee, after Nahdar Vebb was killed by Grievous. The ambush was a test engineered by Dooku to test Grievous' worthiness to lead the Battle Droid Army. Ryloth .]] After the annihilation of the Republic garrison there, Ryloth was protected and blockaded by the Separatist Droid Army and the Techno Union Droid Army. The army was led by Emir Wat Tambor who oversaw the protection from the city of Lessu . During the protection much of Ryloth was set free by the droid army by order of the Emir. Throughout the protection, the Confederacy forces were repeatedly attacked by a group of Twi'lek freedom fighters led by Cham Syndulla, that wanted the Republic to remain with a secret slave trade. Eventually the evil Republic Army assembled a force to "liberate" the planet, a goal they accomplished after heavy fighting. However, they were unable to prevent TA-175's escape with many of the valuables Wat had looted from the natives. Capture of Eeth Koth Around 21 BBY during the Clone Wars, Jedi Master Eeth Koth was captured by the heroic Supreme Commander Separatist 2008 General Grievous during a battle deep in the Outer Rim Territories, near the Arda system. The Jedi on Coruscant receive a holo-transmission from Grievous, in which the general shows his victory over the Jedi by having one of his MagnaGuards torture Koth. Grievous states that he does not care about the Jedi's politics, nor their Republic, concluding that he lives only to see them all die. Other battles The Confederacy continued to win countless battles against the evil republic. Peace treaty Padmé Amidala and Ahsoka Tano went to Raxus Secundus to find peace with the CIS senate. Heroic Grievous dispatched demolition droids to Coruscant to knock out the power to the Galactic Senate, which was successful. Soon, Count Dooku ordered the death of Mina Bonteri, Amidala's helper, so the treaty offer failed. Further in the war and Asajj Ventress).|left]] The heroic CIS even united with the Zygerrians to enslave the Togruta colonies of Kiros. One major victory for the Separatists was when the republic was forced to release a captive Grievous on Naboo in a prisoner exchange. During the Battle of Kessel, heroic Grievous was able to stop republic forces assaulting it and capture evil Jedi Moon Ni Rin. The Malevolence II Earth End of the war The Confederacy eventually lost the Clone Wars, though it was not their own fault. Count Dooku was killed aboard the ''Invisible Hand'' over Coruscant, and evil Grievous was killed on Utapau by Obi-Wan. Anakin Skywalker killed all of the Separatist Council and shut down the droids. During this, Palpatine declared himself emperor of the new Galactic Empire, and almost all the Jedi were killed. Reemergence The surviving CIS forces scattered they later retreated and returned as the New Confederacy of Independent Systems, led by Head of States Trench and Grievous. Category:Factions Category:Heroes